Sybyl
Everyone's favorite Abyssal al-mi'raj. Attributes *Vigor: +2 *Finesse: +2 *Intelligence: -1 *Perception: +0 *Charisma: +2 Mystical Powers Point Total: 28 Passive Augments *Sybyl's Uncanny Skills (4 points): Sybyl gains +1 Vigor when applying brute strength (but not when attacking) or mobility, +1 Finesse when using stealth (and this specific bonus also applies to her allies) or acrobatics, and +1 Charisma when working with charm, seduction, deception, intimidation, or music. *Wuxia Mobility (2 points): Sybyl's athletics operate on wuxia physics, with absurdly high jumps, running up and along walls, and balancing on raindrops. Active Powers *Childify (1 point): Sybyl has learned the art of turning people into weakened, childlike versions of themselves through the power of bardic music, although this takes a captive or willing target. *Fear Manipulation (5 points): Sybyl can get people to do all kinds of crazy things simply by scaring them. *Eldritch Body Augmentation (5 points): Sybyl can augment her body with all sorts of spontaneous, eldritch appendages and evolutions to solve all sorts of problems. She can also turn herself into an ever so subtly eldritch little rabbit. *Instinctive Temporal Magic: Acceleration/Deceleration (5 points): Sybyl can instinctively manipulate the temporal acceleration and deceleration of creatures and objects, potentially replicating super-speed. *Instinctive Temporal Magic: Crazy Diamond (5 points): Sybyl can reverse time on creatures and objects with a bit of concentration within a few feet of the target, as if she was Crazy Diamond. *Instinctive Temporal Magic: Temporal Stasis (1 point): Sybyl can place things into an indefinite state of temporal stasis simply by touching them, although this is a fleeting effect. Free Upgrades *Knockout Punch: Sybyl is very good at knocking out people with her punches. *Teleportation: By concentrating for several long moments, Sybyl can teleport to any place she has been to before, or any place that she has a significant and meaningful focus item to (such as a prominent piece of terrain). This can be blocked off by certain natural or magically-created wards. *Bracelet of Light and Dark: By fiddling with this mithral trinket crafted by her daughter Sita, Sybyl can unsummon her current clothing and summon onto herself either: **Gallant Armor: "Fantasy plate armor" of celestial mithral, which grants her +1 Vigor and +1 Finesse for all purposes related to defending herself or others. While she is wearing this armor, she believes herself to be a gallant and noble paladin who espouses the many virtues of Mount Celestia. In accordance with the orreries of the seventh layer of Chronias, the armor shifts between the six paths up Mount Celestia, from the Path of Five Virtues to the Path of Mystic Union. **Cloak of the Obyrith: A "dark magical girl" outfit with a cloak of eyes, granting her +1 Vigor and +1 Finesse for all purposes related to attacking others. *Jacinth of Inestimable Beauty: This gemstone artifact is attached to the bracelet above. Sybyl can attune it to up to three willing creatures in her line of sight. Sybyl can, at any time, activate an aura of attraction on any number of attuned creatures. Any such aura irresistibly draws the attention of all non-attuned creatures within line of sight, whose attention can be diverted away only by unfriendly actions. Rabbit Children 15: Fifteenie "Nie" The responsible daughter who barely manages to shepherd her siblings. She is a mage and part-avoral. 32: Thirtytwoie "Smug" The youngest and by far the most mischeivous. Does not speak solely to annoy his mother. Has a habit of chewing on his ears. Red-haired, part-fire elemental.